The World's Combine
by randomemoweeb
Summary: When Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Carla, and Happy decide to go on a mission with Leo things change for are group of Fairy Tail characters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm an author who use to be on here my username was ashurathekishin. I lost that account so I made a new one. I'm not going to continue any of my old fanfictions. I hope you like the new ones I'm making. I'm also currently making a website devoted to fanfiction, and so I can get to know you better plus if anyone wants to be friends send me a private message. Well enough of my rambling onto the story.**

 **Normal POV**

It was a bright clear day as Lucy walked to the guild excited to see her friends and go on missions. When Lucy went into the guild she gave everyone her signature smile. Lucy walked over to the group where her friends Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Happy, and Carla. "Hey guys," Lucy said with a huge grin. Gray moved across the table and sat by Lucy. Suddenly, there was a white cloud forming between Gray and Lucy. Lucy knew what was about to happen, and put her head on the table. The rest of the group freaked out as Leo appeared in between them. "Hey gorgeous its been awhile," Leo said throwing an arm around Lucy. "LEO!" The rest of the group yelled and tackled him.

"It's been way to long why don't we all go on a job?" Gray asked and everyone nodded in agreement. Lucy went to the board with Leo and the grabbed a flyer. The job was to go and catch some bandits in the woods outside of Hargeon. The only bad thing was they had to share rooms at a hotel because of how far Hargeon was. "So, since we have to stay at a hotel who is sharing rooms?" Wendy asked. "Well Wendy and you could share a room and Natsu and I can and that leaves Lucy and..." Gray was saying when Leo chimed in with "...me." "No way," Lucy yelled. "Come on Lucy he's your spirit," Natsu said. "Okay fine," Lucy said and they walked to the train.

 **A/N: Well this was the first chapter I hope you liked it.**

 **Lucy: Why do I have to share a room with Leo?**

 **Leo: Come on Lucy it's not that bad is it?**

 **Lucy: Yes**

 **Gray: Lucy stop arguing**

 **Happy: Aye**

 **Erza: Everyone shut-up**

 **A/N: Well we better go review and enjoy future chapters ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys I don't really have much to say except thanks for reading my story. I hope you enjoy this chapter and BTW sorry the first couple chapters are kinda short. Please review so I know how to make this better. ;)**

 **Normal POV**

The gang checked into the hotel and decided to have a meeting about what to do in Lucy and Leo's room. "So, we aren't suppose to meet the client until tomorrow so let's all go out for dinner and have some fun," Gray chimed in winking at Lucy. The group nodded with no complaints. The sky was clear and the gang found a diner to hang out at. There was a table of six Lucy sat on one side of the table with Erza and Wendy with Carla in Wendy's lap, while as Leo, Natsu, and Gray sat on the other with Happy standing on the table. "What's everyone gonna get?" Lucy asked. "BURGERS, FRIES, AND MILKSHAKES, DUH!" The group including Lucy said in unison making everyone laugh.

After eating Natsu, Happy, Carla, Wendy, and Erza went back to the hotel leaving Gray, Lucy, and Leo to explore the town. Erza was being strict like always saying they must be home at the hotel by 11:30 because of their mission tomorrow.

 **Lucy POV**

"Erza still scares me," I said looking at the two boys with me who just nodded. "Why don't we go to the beach and watch the sunset," Leo said and I nodded still not too thrilled by the sudden appearance of the lion gate Leo. When we got to the beach it was almost completely deserted. Leo took off his shirt and decided to go for a swim leaving Gray and me alone. "So how's things with Juvia?" I asked mostly teasing. Gray gave me a half-way joking glare. "Luce we're just friends plus I hate that she thinks you're her love rival. You don't like me like that." Gray said looking down at the sand with a look that wasn't familiar to me on Gray. Then I started to get awkward and had to open my mouth and say ",well actually I did like you, but I thought you didn't like me so I quit trying to impress you."

Suddenly before I knew what was happening Gray had his hand on my chin and pulled me to kiss him. At first I was surprised but then I really liked it and leaned more into the kiss. Gray pulls back with a goofy look on his face. That's when I see Leo and then he ran off.

 **A/N: Well this is exciting**

 **Gray: You're telling me**

 **Lucy: *sighs***

 **Leo: So is my heartbroken**

 **Happy: Aye**

 **A/N: Who know *shrugs* we'll see next time**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long for a new chapter I've been busy with school and life I hope you like this chapter and please review team GrayLu or LoLu.**

 **Normal POV**

After Gray and Lucy kissed Leo decided to return to the celestial spirit world. Gray and Lucy returned to the hotel to their guildmates who had numerous questions of where Leo was. "Hey guys where's Leo?" Wendy asked. "What happened to Leo?" Natsu asked. "Gray what did you do?" Erza asked. "Why do you automatically assume it's me?" Gray asked kinda pouting. Erza looked at him with a glare. "Fine Gray said shrugging we went to the beach and I kissed Lucy," Gray said. Everyone gasped and then Gray smiled. "And well as we were making out Leo saw us kiss," Lucy said blushing. "So, I guess Natsu gets a room to himself," Erza said looking at Gray and Lucy. "What?" Lucy and Gray said in unison. "Aren't you two gonna stay together?" Erza said with a laugh. This made Lucy and Gray blush. "No, we haven't even talked about this yet," Lucy said. "Well Wendy, Carla, Natsu, Happy, and I are going to bed. Don't stay up too late," Erza said and they all left the room.

Lucy went to sit on the bed in her room Gray came in and sat beside her. Everything was silent and awkward. "I don't like Juvia I like you," Gray said looking at the ground. "Well that was obvious by the way you kissed me," Lucy said about to laugh. "This isn't funny Lucy," Gray said and Lucy stopped. "Gray why are you being so serious I like you what's the problem?" Lucy asked. "I don't like you... I love you and well um will you be my girlfriend?" Gray asked nervous not even making eye contact with Lucy. Lucy turned Gray's chin toward her and she kissed him softly on the cheek. "Yes," Lucy said nodding. Gray never had smiled so brightly he pressed his lips against Lucy's and kissed her with all the emotions and passion he'd kept in since he met her.

 **Lucy's POV**

I kissed Gray back and loved every second of it. I loved the way Gray kissed me. "I love you,"I said and snuggled up against Gray. "I love you more," Gray said and we ended up falling asleep together.

 **A/N: Don't you love romance I wish I had some:_(**

 **Lucy: Don't worry you'll find someone**

 **Gray: Yep**

 **A/N: Thanks guys but I'm forever alone anyway who needs romance when I have fanfiction thanks for reading I hope you like this**

 **Lucy: Bye**

 **Gray: Bye**


End file.
